Futuro Incierto
by Sheymi
Summary: Debido a que es muy impulsivo Thor termina expulsado. Necesita apoyo con sus materias, así que le pide ayuda a Loki. Después de varias sesiones de estudio Thor se empieza a interesar en su nuevo amigo. Pero se da cuenta que loki esconde un pasado del que casi nadie sabe. ¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿Por qué viste de negro? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos? ThorKi AU
1. CAPITULO 1 EL PROBLEMA

CAPITULO 1 EL PROBLEMA

_Notas de la autora: Es mi primer fanfic Thorki, apenas tengo un mes o tal vez menos de haberme obsecionado completamente con ellos. Pero ya me lei como 60 fics y deseaba compartirles este. Además de ser como un pago por mis fics que no he actualizado, esperenme debo quitarme esta idea y prometo que terminare los sasunaru que deje pendiente. _

_También les dire que este fic ya cuenta con 9 capítulos que serán subidos cada domingo. Esperando que para cuando ya estemos subiendo el capítulo 9 lo haya finalizado. _

_Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, me esforcé por detallar pero he de decir que no soy buena. Sin mas espero y chequen mi perfil el cual actualizare en las próximas semanas._

_Notas del fic:_ _Bueno espero y les guste, tal vez no haya mucha acción al principio pero pues asi me lo imagine. Espero sea de su agrado. _

Señor Odison. A mi oficina. – en este momento toda acción por parte del joven rubio fue detenida. Soltando al pobre estudiante al que estaba a punto de dar otro puñetazo en la cara.

En menos de dos segundos la explanada donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba repleta de estudiantes viendo la pelea se desintegro por completo. El joven rubio, de ojos azules piel bronceada y evidentemente gran musculatura. Caminaba tras el señor Heimdall el que todo lo ve, como solían llamarlo, pero era el prefecto. Caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina. El joven la conocía muy bien. No era la primera vez que entraba ahí, así que no tardó mucho en tomar su asiento favorito frente al escritorio del mayor.

Antes de iniciar a hablar el señor Heimdall saco una carpeta algo grande del cajón de su escritorio. Poniéndola enfrente del joven.

¿Sabe que es esto señor Odison? – le decía sarcásticamente. Claro que sabía, había visto esa carpeta desde que entro a la escuela. – bueno señor Odison, no puedo decir que es un mal estudiante. Pero sabemos bien que usted no se sabe comportar. Tenemos dos semanas de haber iniciado clases y usted ya está en mi oficina, eh de creer que no le gusta mantenerse tranquilo o es que disfruta de mi compañía y que anexe una hoja más a este expediente.

El joven rubio no decía nada, solo se quedó viendo la carpeta, sabía muy bien que un reporte más y causaría consecuencias graves. Él no quería eso pero que podía hacer si otros en la escuela se comportaban como idiotas con las mujeres.

Bien, señor Odison. Como en verdad espero que cambie le daré dos semanas más de vacaciones y le diré a sus padres. Que le tengan más atención.

Al escuchar eso el rubio se tensó, estaba bien que ya no era un niño pero mandarlo dos semanas de suspensión y aparte tener que lidiar con sus padres. No que fueran a regañarlo pero no quería ver la cara de decepción de su padre o su madre. Eso no era posible además ya había a entrado a su periodo número ocho uno más y seria libre para ir a la universidad, lejos. Con este tipo de cosas no creía que podría lograrlo.

Señor.- al fin hablo el joven rubio, y su voz sonaba mucho más grave que la del hombre frente de él. – será que se pueda hacer algo al respecto, yo me…

No. – fue interrumpido. – esta es la decisión, y espero se mantenga alejado de los problemas durante ese tiempo o tendré que verme forzado a poner la tercera falta grave y creo que esta consiente que eso no le conviene ahora que ya está a punto de salir. Ahora hágame el favor de cerrar la puerta antes de irse. Y lo veré dentro de dos semanas.

El joven derrotado salió de la oficina, donde sus amigos lo esperaban. Y dio un largo suspiro.

Thor, que ha pasado.- pregunto un joven rubio

Me han suspendido Fandral.

Bueno, no puede ser tan malo. Por unos días será bueno, puedes hacerlo que sea.- respondía con optimismo.

Son dos semanas.

Vaya. Bueno que puedes hacer solo trata de disfrutarlo.

No sé si quiera que disfrutare dos semanas de estar en casa. – decía el joven rubio más musculoso mientras se encaminaba a la salida acompañado con su amigo.

Bueno, por dé mientras piensa que le dirás a tus padres y te vine a traer tus cosas.

Gracias.

No amigo, gracias a ti. Sé que fue mi culpa el que haya iniciado ese disturbio y aun así fuiste solo tú el que pago las consecuencias.

No te preocupes, bien sabemos que tú tienes más disturbios que yo. Uno más de este tipo y bueno, tal vez ya no regresabas.

Sí. Pero en verdad gracias. Yo le diré a los demás. Y tomare toda la rabia de Sif, no estará feliz de que por mi culpa estés suspendido dos semanas.

Está bien, espero que por lo menos apuntes bien lo que se vea en clases para que pueda copiarlo.

No prometo nada. – decía el joven mientras despedía al más alto.- si no vez que yo estoy aquí y ya iniciaron las clases.

Thor salió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero se sentía cansado ahora tendría que ir a su casa y enfrentar a sus padres.

Las dos semanas habían pasado y la verdad se le hizo eterno el tiempo. Ya que su padre lo castigo con cero salidas, cero amigos, cero internet y cero de todo. Solo falto que le quitara el alimento, pensaba. A demás que su madre lo ocupo como limpiador oficial de la casa durante ese tiempo. Limpio el garaje, el techo las cunetas, el sótano la habitación de huéspedes. Y no recordaba que más. Por suerte no tenían ático. Aun que sus padres e iban a trabajar y no llegaba hasta entrada la noche Thor les tenía respeto y acataba sus órdenes. Así que haber pasado esas dos semanas en casa le habían servido de escarmiento. Deseaba entrar en el salón de clases y aprender fuera lo que fuera.

Lo que Thor no se espero es que haber perdido dos semanas de clase era demasiado, al final de los primeros tres módulos de clase se dio cuenta que no entendía nada. Era verdad, que Fandral no había copiado mucho o alguno de sus otros amigos. Aparte que casi no compartían clases desde el año pasado, tal vez unas tres clases, junto con Hogun, Sif y Volstagg, pero eso no ayudaba así que debía pedir ayuda a alguien más. Y sabía perfectamente a quien.

Loki.

_Notas finales: _

_En este punto he de confesar que:_

_1° Sigo sin tener un nombre para el fic, si usted ve el nombre del título le quiero decir querido lector que en verdad no tenía idea._

_2° Les estaré pidiendo su ayuda posteriormente en el capítulo 9. _

_3° Espero me dejen sus comentarios, ya que eso me alentara para seguir escribiendo más Thorki. Tengo unas cuantas ideas en proceso. _


	2. CAPITULO 2: LA SOLUCIÓN

Notas del capítulo 2: hola, bueno sé que el capítulo no es tan largo pero es necesario de esta manera, si consigo lo que quiero les prometo que el miércoles o jueves les traigo el capítulo tres. Pero déjenme decirles que adjunte varias cosas más, no soy muy buena describiendo aunque tenga una idea clara de lo que pasara no soy muy buena plasmándolo. Así que abajo pediré ayuda para los capítulos venideros.

CAPITULO 2 LA SOLUCION

Loki.

Ese sujeto extraño de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y bien peinado, que siempre vestía de negro con toques de verde. Nunca le había prestado verdadera atención, solo sabía que era un raro y que sacaba las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela, no por nada había adelantado un curso, para su suerte compartían todas las clases. No es que le importara pero cuando uno se apellida Laufeyson, es casi imposible de no prestar atención.

El pelinegro era extremadamente serio, Thor estaba seguro nunca haberlo visto reír o algo parecido. Hasta algo soberbio le parecía. No es que le interesase, pero ya que lo necesitaba pues debía saber cómo abordarlo. Así que lo vigilo durante dos días, desde una distancia segura, antes de poder acercarse, lo que descubrió fue que el joven o pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo o se encontraba con dos chicos más, Tony Stark, una tipo que se decía a si mismo estrella porno, casi como Fandral pero con cerebro y Steve Rogers, el rubio simplón, esos dos también se podían considerar genios pero de uno o dos años más grandes que Loki. Pero por alguna razón preferían mantenerse en el mismo grado que ellos. Por otra parte, Loki, era menor que Thor por un año o eso había descubierto. También se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro era un joven de rutinas, por lo menos en la escuela, así que no sería tan difícil abordarlo ese día.

Al final del día vio a quien buscaba sentado junto a una mesa despidiéndose de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, así que se dispuso a acercarse rápidamente, casi no había nadie, así que pudo hacerlo fácilmente.

Thor llego antes de que el joven se parara para retirarse, se sentó y su repentina llegada había hecho que Loki levantara su mirada y así pudo ver unos grandes ojos verdes. Un verde esmeralda, pensó Thor, que lo dejo perdido por un momento. Y solo pudo sonreír, sin dejar de ver esos ojos.

"Hola".- dijo al momento que veía las claras intenciones de Loki por retirarse. Ya que él no había dicho nada hasta que vio como el otro planeaba alejarse pero no obtuvo respuesta.- "¿podemos hablar?"

"Por qué quisiera hacer eso" – lo afirmo más que preguntar. Sin verlo realmente, ya que tomaba sus cosas.

"Porque necesito tu ayuda."

"Mi ayuda. Si vienes a pedir mi ayuda, debes estar muy desesperado para hacer eso". – dijo mientras le miraba superior y daba una sonrisa burlona casi imperceptible.

"Bueno, lo estoy."- admitió Thor y eso atrajo la atención de Loki. Posando de nuevo sus ojos en los de Thor, pero este desvió un poco la mirada para no verlo.

"Habla."- Las pequeña frase le dio curiosidad, si quería hablar que hablara, mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta

"Pues no sé si sepas, pero no estuve dos semanas. El punto es que me perdí más de lo que pensaba que me perdería, ahora no entiendo absolutamente nada y si sigo así pues no pasare los exámenes. Que si no mal me equivoco pronto serán."

"Yo que gano de todo esto." – preguntaba serio el joven, de ojos verdes. Sin entender en que le podría interesar la vida de aquel rubio.

"Te pagare por hora."

"Cinco dólares la hora." – dijo serio.

"¿Cinco dólares?"- pregunto sorprendido por lo económico del asunto.

"Tienes razón. Que sean siente."

"¿Siente?, oye espera."- pero antes de que pudiera repelar algo el pelinegro hablo de nuevo.

"Diez"

"Que esperes te estás pasando." – trataba de dar razones Thor.

"Si no te callas no podrás pagarme. Así que serán diez dólares la hora. Por enseñarte. Empezaremos a partir de mañana después de clases. En tu casa. Me esperaras en la entrada a las cinco. Ya que yo tengo más clases que tú."

Y antes de que Thor pudiera decir más, el joven se levantó tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Al día siguiente Thor esperaba a Loki en la entrada, eran las cuatro con cuarenta, a esa hora la mayoría se habían retirado. Ya que su horario de salida normal era a las tres. Y algunos otros como Loki, salían a las cinco. Así que no le quedo más que esperar con su celular, el único que sus padres no habían quitado, y jugar mientras esperaba. Él había avisado a sus amigos para que no contaran con el mientras sus padres lo tuvieran castigado, no es que le diera pena decir sobre sus clases pero prefería eso a decirles que tendría clases particulares porque sus apuntes en verdad no servían más que para alimentar a los puercos, así que prefería echarle la culpa a sus padres que lo habían castigado hasta nuevo aviso. Así no tendría que mentir, más de la cuenta, además ellos se iban a las tres y este mentía diciendo que debería ir caminando, que era verdad ya que le habían quitado el carro. Y rechazo abiertamente la oferta de que alguno de ellos lo llevara.

Era una suerte que le dejaran el celular, claro suerte y no tenía que ver que su madre le hubiera inculcado que nunca se separara de el por ningún motivo, ya que las demás de sus cosas fueron puestas bajo custodia paternal.

De pronto se puso a pensar en cómo se llevaría con el ojiverde, a pesar de ser mayor que él y el mismo buscar su ayuda, no veía como podían llevarse bien. Aunque nunca se hubieran dirigido la palabra, se daba cuenta que ambos eran completamente diferentes, Thor era sociable, amigable y divertido, y Loki, bueno era antipático y nunca veía que se le acercaran más personas que esos dos supuestos amigos. Eso pensaba, así que creyó conveniente que mientras siguiesen con el hecho de que solo debía tomar lo que el necesitara estaría bien, pero esa no era su personalidad solo tomar lo que le convenía, él quería intentar ser amigo del pelinegro por que en verdad le gustaba hacer amigos, además que el pelinegro se veía envuelto como en un misterio ante él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho del pelinegro, Asgar no era una ciudad chica pero la mayoría de las personas se conocían entre sí. Bastaba con decir que conocías a alguien y de pronto todos sabían quién era y que hacía, pero no pasaba lo mismo con Loki o su familia, él era diferente como si estuviera a distancia de todos en la ciudad.

El rubio se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Escucho un poco de bulla y giro a ver de dónde venía, vio a varios estudiantes y al trio caminar a su dirección. Vio a Tony y a Steve seguidos por Loki. Y vio algo que lo dejo un momento en shock. Una sonrisa, una enorme y blanca sonrisa por parte de Loki, ese sujeto que era callado y serio. En ocasiones grosero con su actitud de soberbia, sabia sonreír y vaya que le quedaba bien pensó Thor.

Notas finales capítulo 2:

Primero que nada les agradezco por leer y sus comentarios.  
Esta es una oferta de trabajo, la oferta es para "Asesora de fics" y "Asesora de ideas para futuros fics" bueno son dos vacantes, aunque una sola persona puede abarcar ambas también puedo dividirla en dos. Mi amiga, la que ocupaba el puesto por el momento está en sus deberes de la escuela, así que la debo suplir si no nunca acabare de salir de tantas ideas.  
Requisitos:  
Gustarle: ThorKi, IronFros, LokixFandral, Stony, ChirsxTom y Parejas y tríos varias a este fandom.  
Tener una mejor ortografía que yo (eso ayudaría mucho)  
Remuneración (no económica):  
Leer antes que nadie las ideas y capítulos de fics.  
Y aportar ideas a los fics y poner agradecimiento.  
Y mi gratitud y mi amistad :D  
Otros:  
Si gusta del SasuNAru, KevEdd y DouWata AUN MEJOR.  
CUALQUIER INTERESADA O INTERESADO PORFAVOR DE CONTACTARME EN MI CUENTA DE FACEBOOK "Arashi Veracruz" o Mandarme un Mensaje personal desde esta página.

MUCHAS GRACIAS


	3. CAPITULO 3: CAMINO A CASA

_Ustedes no creerán lo que he estado leyendo jajajajaja pero en verdad es lindo. U.U bueno espero les guste el capítulo. En las notas finales les diré que leo jajaja y espero no me tomen a loca :D_

* * *

CAPITULO 3 CAMINO A CASA

Loki al salir de su clase especial al pasillo y no es que necesitara de las clases, pero en realidad nunca le gustaba regresar a su casa. Así que prefería quedarse hasta el final de todas las clases aun que viera cosas que ya sabía. Y agradecía a Steve y Tony por acompañarlo, reconocía que para Tony era una tortura que le repitieran una y otra vez cosas que ya sabía, pero gracias a Steve todo era más calmado. Pero como se habían conocido hace años en esas mismas clases era como una especie de protocolo para ellos seguir asistiendo así que caminaron despacio a la salida.

- Así que serás niñera.

- No seré niñera, Tony.

- Vamos Loki. Te pagara para que estés con él.

- Eso suena mal, Tony. – reprendía Steve.

- Corrección me pagara para que le ayude a meter algo en esa cabeza que parece llena de aire. – decía Loki con arrogancia. – Porque si me pagara con estar con él. No lo aceptaría.

- Tal vez ese cabello rubio le ha cocido el cerebro.- dijo Steve, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos por el comentario. Y empezaron a reír. Una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Loki.

- ¿Y a ti no?- Tony le daba un codazo leve en las costillas a Steve.

- El mío es castaño-rubio claro natural.

- Oh, disculpe usted. Entonces dices que él se lo tiñe. Acaso le has visto de otro color, me pregunto si fue esa vez que entraste en el baño detrás de él. ¿Debí haberme metido también?

Y la discusión rara y sin sentido hizo reír más a Loki. Porque siempre decían cosas en doble sentido.

- Pero ¿porque puedes que aceptar su dinero?

- Por qué él no me lo está regalando, Tony.

- Yo solo quiero ayudar.

- Sabes bien que no me gusta eso.

- Entendemos que quieras ahorrar Loki, pero también nos preocupamos por ti. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos? – le decía Steve con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

- Chicos ustedes han hecho mucho por mí, me gustaría ganar un poco de dinero por mi cuenta. El dinero que tengo apenas y es suficiente.

- Mientras no te vendas.

- ¡Tony!.- reprendía Steve.

- ¿Qué? Si te llegaras a vender aquí hay unos buenos compradores. – bromeaba Tony mientras le giñaba un ojo y pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Steve, llegando a la puerta, deshizo el abrazo.

- Adiós, campanita. – dijo Loki ignorando el ultimo comentario. Conocía a Tony desde hace bastante tiempo y reconocía sus burlas, como para molestarse por eso.

- Adiós, niñera.

- Paren. Adiós. – Steve fue el único que le dedico a Thor un movimiento de cabeza como despedida.

Thor vio como estos dos subían a un carro lujoso, seguramente de Tony. Y se marchaban.

- ¿Campanita? ¿Niñera? – cuestiono Thor cuando los jóvenes se perdieron en la distancia.

- Te voy a ayudar con tus deberes. No a platicar de mi vida. – decía mientras retomaba su conducta seria. Si bien iban a pasar tiempo juntos, no quería decir que ya fueran amigos. Pero podría divertirse con el grandote, después de todo, sabía que Thor era una persona bastante amable que le gustaba hacer amigos, y aun que no pensara en hacerse amigo de él, siempre era divertido tomarle el pelo a las personas ingenuas.

Thor no dijo nada más. Si quería ayuda debía mantener su distancia, en sus asuntos personales al parecer.

- Me gustaría llegar a mi casa antes de que sea navidad. Así que si te pones a caminar será más rápido.- escucho la voz mordaz de Loki. Ahora entendía el por qué no se llevaba con más gente.

El joven rubio comenzó a caminar, pasando frente a Loki para mostrarle el camino. Ya que el pelinegro dijo que prefería caminar a tomar el bus, Thor no entendía el por qué pero avanzo. En el camino, parecía que estaba solo así que se puso a pensar. ¿Sería la actitud del joven pelinegro la que alejaba a las personas? Pero si fuera así ninguno de esos dos seria su amigo. ¿Por qué lo eran? ¿No? Ambos sujetos no eran tan cerrados como aquel que ahora iba a su lado. Recordaba a Tony y a Steve en algunas de las fiestas, escolares, pero nunca a Loki. Podría ser que en realidad al pelinegro no le gustaran las fiestas o simplemente quisiera alejar a todos ¿Pero por qué seria? ¿acaso no le gustaba convivir con las personas?

Mientras Thor se llenaba la cabeza con preguntas de su nuevo "maestro" en verdad quería hablar, no era de los que se quedaba en silencio mucho tiempo. Así que lo hizo.

- Lamento no tener carro. Mis padres me lo suspendieron, por aquel incidente hasta nuevo aviso.

- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías sin hablar. Lo hiciste bien por dos cuadras. Después de la escuela. Te felicito. – decía con su tono burlón. - Y no hay inconveniente yo camino a mi casa todos los días.

La verdad Loki estaba esperando el momento de que el mayor hablara, siempre lo había visto conversando hasta por los codos, así que se preguntaba que tanto tiempo se tardaría en hablarle a pesar de comportarse groseramente.

- ¿Así?- pregunto algo sorprendido. Era algo de él que le decía por cuenta propia y no lo desaprovecharía.- entonces cuantas cuadras caminas antes de llegar a tu casa.

- Después de la tienda "Howard" unas dos manzanas.- un poco de información no haría daño.

- Oh. Si está retirado. Esa tienda está a cinco minutos de mi casa. Así que probablemente pases por mi casa todos los días.

- Tal vez. Nunca me fijo donde paso. – eso era algo falso, el sabia donde vivía exactamente. Después de todo Thor Odison era algo popular y la ciudad no era exactamente tan grande.

- Pero, ¿no existe una ruta que te deje en menos tiempo en tu casa? – el rubio quería seguir obteniendo información, aunque esta fuera mínima.

- Sí. Pero me gusta caminar. – mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

- Si te lo permiten tus padres. Está bien. ¿Cuánto tardas caminando?- y el rubio no vio como el menor se tensaba mínimamente ante sus palabras.

- Dos horas y media. – respondió secamente. Pasando desapercibido nuevamente.

- Oh. Es mucho. ¿Siempre llegas tarde? ¿No te dicen nada? – quería saber más, en verdad, una parte de él le insistía que debía seguír conociéndolo

Thor se quedó callado esperando, miro a su lado para ver a Loki, quien no le daba respuesta alguna.

- No. - Respondió finalmente después de un rato.

Y ya no hablo por otra cuadra ya que sentía que había metido la pata. Ese sencillo "no" tenía algo que no identificaba. Y lo puso tenso.

- Como soportas caminar todos los días. Ya me duelen los pies.- decía Thor en modo de berrinche al darse cuenta que desde que se hubiera quedado callado su acompañante entro como en otro mundo. Uno donde él no tenía cavidad y no le gustaba.

- Y se supone que aquí el fortachón eres tú. – Loki se burlaba, sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, su actitud de hasta hace un momento desapareció tan rápido que Thor se sintió confundido.

- Si pero no me gusta caminar.- respondía intentando sonar normal, y no viera su desconcierto.

- Bueno es tu casa, tú dime cuanto falta para llegar.

- Solo una cuadra más.

- Ya está, son como siete casas. Así que como no te gusta caminar correr te parecerá mejor, te propongo algo. Si me ganas hoy es gratis y si yo gano me darás veinte dólares más.

- ¿Qué? De que hablas.

Thor no pudo preguntar más ya que vio a Loki salir corriendo en línea recta. Y entendió de qué se trataba. Por un momento quedo en shock, Loki corriendo era algo que no se esperaba ni en un millón de años así que cuando salió de su asombro, salió tras él. Gritando que no había aceptado aun.

* * *

_Recuerden que este es mi mundo y yo hago lo que quiera, a pesar de todo a Loki le gusta divertirse como un niño, inocentemente. Entenderán después. Además que por alguna razón me gusta Loki como un niño tierno: 33 o algo parecido jajajaja _

_Mi querida Ayame Chan te agradezco tus comentarios :33 no te puedo responder ya que no tienes cuenta pero te agradezco desde aquí que sigas esta historia._

_Leo un fic de Laufrey xLoki w la verdad tiene una interesante trama, la cual está muy bien fundamentada. No crean que leo cualquier cosa jejejeje si ustedes gustan les puedo pasar la historia _

_Y tengo unas dos ideas para nuevos fic, creo que ya iniciare a subir entre semana también este, el miércoles les traigo el otro. Cuídense _


	4. CAPITULO4: LAS CLASES

CAPITULO 4 LAS CLASES

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que iniciaran a estudiar. Siempre llegaban a las veinte para las siete a casa de Thor. Sus padres llegaban a las diez, que era la hora en que Loki se retiraba. La primera vez se sorprendieron de ver a su hijo, en la mesa de la sala, con libros pero Thor les explico que su amigo le estaba ayudando. No menciono el pago de por medio.

Intentaba no mencionar nada más, que no fuera referente a las clases con el ojiverde. Pero seguía intentando entablar una charla - aunque solo fuera el que hablara- en los momentos de descanso, le conto sobre su madre, que trabajaba como maestra de prescolar y por las tardes trabajaba cuidando a los niños de las mujeres trabajadoras. Su padre, ayudaba al entrenamiento de los jóvenes que querían ingresar en la milicia, su padre como exmilitar les ayudaba en su preparación. También le menciono que su padre quería meterlo en una escuela militar, pero gracias a que su madre abogo por él, no paso. Por el momento solo él hablaba, Loki no decía nada ni aportaba nada. Solo se limitaba a escuchar en silencio sus historias, y una vez finalizadas volvían al estudio.

Se había aventurado a hacer unas preguntas directas, pero solo recibió una mueca de disgusto y treinta problemas de algebra, algo que aprendió. _"Nunca preguntes cosas personales a Loki, cuando te enseñe matemáticas" _

Aun así, le seguían intrigando varias cosas. Por ejemplo que no recibiera llamadas de sus padres o que siempre rechazaba quedarse a la cena. Bueno lo segundo se entendía, pero lo primero le intrigaba más. El siendo menor, debían tenerlo más vigilado ¿No? Bueno los padres eran diferentes con sus hijos, por ejemplo su madre siempre le llamaba en sus horas libre en la guardería. O debes en cuando su padre le marcaba desde la oficina para saber si necesitaba algo. Pero hasta ahora la única llamada que escucho atender a Loki fue la de Tony y Steve. Esos dos sujetos, no es que le haya estado vigilando pero escucho de casualidad a Loki.

Otras de las cosas de las que Thor se dio cuenta, al momento de pasar tiempo con el pelinegro fueron numerosas. Podía hacer una lista. Y la hizo, mentalmente claro. Lo primero que noto fue que en realidad Loki sabía mucho, no solo eso, sabia de todo, no por nada era un curso adelantado pero también se hizo preguntarse si sabía tanto ¿Porque tomaba las clases especiales?

Loki habían hecho un calendario de estudio para Thor, el cual resulto perfecto, desde que llegaban hasta la hora de que Loki se retiraba, negando amablemente quedarse a la cena que Frigga le ofrecía. Después de eso, se percató de su elegancia, todo él era elegante, su voz al explicarle las cosas, su forma de conversar, la exquisitez en sus movimientos dóciles pero firmes al mismo tiempo.

También notó que su piel era blanca, un blanco como esa mujer del cuento, se veía tan suave y firme, como si al momento de que le diera el sol le haría daño, pero sabía bien que eso no era verdad -había caminado con él de la escuela a su casa y este decía que siempre lo hacía así que era imposible- o parecía que si la tocabas dejarías una marca en ella.

De otra cosa que se dio cuenta fue que no podía ver los ojos de Loki fijamente, no porque no quisiera o porque no le gustara. Simplemente no podía, ya que se perdía en ese verde profundo que eran sus ojos. Y siempre conseguía un regaño por parte del pelinegro. Y aunque eso no arruinaba su vista, ya que podía ver otra faceta de Loki, con el ceño fruncido mirándole duramente. Y eso también le gustaba.

En poco tiempo, se llegó a dar cuenta de la fuerte presencia que este tenía sobre de él. Ahora en clases le era más difícil ignorarlo, su figura en la cafetería, se le hacía presente las veces que lo veía.

Thor. Thor. Hey grandulón, despierta.- Loki chasqueaba los dedos frente al rubio, porque tal parecía que de nuevo se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos, mirándole- si no vas a prestarme atención, dime para que no esté hablando solo.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que varias veces, se le quedaba mirándolo a los ojos y se perdía en sus pensamientos, una vez su madre le dijo que_ "una mirada era más fuerte que las palabras" _y su mirada era demasiado fuerte, así que debía tener cuidado.

Lo siento. Es que… estoy algo cansado.- fue la mentira que se le ocurrió. Mientras se alejaba un poco y cerraba los ojos. Ya que se había quedado viendo de nuevo a los ojos, mientras este le explicaba algo de la materia que estaban estudiando ese día.

Bueno, si estás cansado no puedo hacer nada. Deberíamos detenernos aquí e irme a casa. – comentaba mientras cerraba el libro que tenía más cerca y comenzaba a levantar sus cosas.

¡No!

Y lo dijo más fuerte de lo que esperaba, abriendo los ojos y mirando algo suplicante al pelinegro. Cundo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. No dijo nada más. La mirada interrogativa de Loki lo dejaba en blanco. Después de un rato el rubio hablo.

Puedes quedarte, podemos ver una película. Ya que mañana es sábado podemos desvelarnos. Si quieres te puedes quedar, dormir aquí. – hablaba apresuradamente el rubio.

Es amable de tu parte. Pero yo debo ir a la escuela en sábado. No es necesario pero me gusta asistir.

Oh. Bueno. Son las nueve apenas. Quieres que te acompañe.

No soy una chica que necesita acompañamiento. Puedo ir solo. Deberías descansar pararemos las clases este fin de semana retomaremos el lunes. Ya que para la próxima vienen los exámenes fuertes. Y después finales. No lo digo por mí. Si no por ti.- Loki tomaba sus cosas y se encamino a la salida.

Gracias. Lo había olvidado.- decía el rubio exhalando, el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta.

Si, lo supuse. – Loki dibujo una pequeña sonrisa burlona antes de retirarse.

Loki llego a su casa, que se encontraba a oscuras, abrió la puerta y se introdujo sin prender las luces.

Ya llegue…- menciono en una voz baja, pero nadie respondió. Solo una casa vacía le dio la bienvenida.

- 4 -

El fin se semana de Thor paso sin nada relevante aparte que seguía castigado, se preguntaba cuando pasaría, aunque no era que le importara mucho ya que su tiempo se iba demasiado rápido, esperando la compañía de Loki. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya era miércoles. Pero sus padres seguían sin devolverle el carro, solo consiguió su Portátil para las tareas. Así que se acostumbró a ir en el trasporte público y regresar caminando con Loki. A pesar del tiempo que pasaban juntos Thor, aun no sabía mucho de este.

Ese miércoles en particular cuando llegaron a su casa, como siempre no había nadie pero no podían quedarse en la sala ya que tenían trabajo que hacer, en la computadora. Así que decidió ir con su acompañante a su habitación. Era la primera vez que subían en ese tiempo. Ya que mientras él ocupaba su laptop le prestaría a Loki la de escritorio –más vieja pero funcional- para hacer un trabajo. Ya que este último siempre ocupaba la de la escuela. Después de sus clases especiales.

Paso una hora desde que se pusieran a hacer el trabajo asignado. Pero Thor quien se encontraba mirando la espalda de Loki, desde que se sentara en la silla que estaba de frente al monitor, no le había dejado de observar. Se dio cuenta de otras cosas, para su lista mental. Como que Loki era más delgado que él, bueno no era novedad pero se percató de que a pesar de estar delgado tenia los brazos firmes finamente marcados. Que le favorecía al joven pelinegro. Se percató de que sus camisas negras con toques de verde, le beneficiaban completamente al contraste de esa piel blanca y cabello negro sedoso. Se dio cuenta de su cuerpo era proporcional, no tenía curvas pero su camiseta dejaba ver que su torso era perfecto para poner sus manos en él. El rubio se preguntaba, que se sentiría poner sus manos grandes alrededor de esa cintura y bajar tocando todo a su paso.

Para cualquier joven con ese tipo de pensamientos se preguntaría sobre su sexualidad, pero Thor ya había dejado ese tipo de cuestionamientos hacia él desde hacía algún tiempo para dedicarse a apreciar cada momento con Loki.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad, o eso creyó, cuando alzo la mirada y pudo ver el perfil del pelinegro, iluminado por el monitor. La silueta de su rostro era perfecta y hermosa. Sus ojos que brillaban por la luz reflejante del monitor, sus pestañas, su nariz sus pómulos y sus labios. Sus bellos y delgados labios. Se dio cuenta de que quería probarlos, los deseaba. Nunca había deseado probar algo tanto.

Thor se alteró al momento de ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Y se levantó bruscamente tratando de despejarse. De su propia mente. No pasó desapercibido para Loki, así que giro la silla y miro a Thor, el cual estaba de espaldas a él.

¿Estás bien? – cuestiono el pelinegro, mirando la ancha espalda de Thor.

Sí. Solo que bueno, ya sabes. No estoy acostumbrado aun a estar haciendo tarea, así que me aburro fácilmente.

Ya veo. Bueno tomemos un descanso. No me puedo concentrar, si te pasas mirándome como si quisieras preguntarme algo. – decía el pelinegro mientras se paraba de la silla y Thor se tensaba un poco. Acaso se había percatado de que lo miraba. ¿desde hace cuánto?- bueno, el poco tiempo que hemos compartido me he dado cuenta que no eres el tonto que te creía. Y a pesar de todo eres un buen sujeto. Así que platiquemos un rato. – decía Loki para relajar el ambiente.

Thor se giró al escuchar a Loki, en verdad había dicho lo que creía que dijo. Platicar, Loki con él, Thor. Esa oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

Y bien que me quieres preguntar. Porque al estarme viendo tan insistentemente la espalda debe ser algo que te da mucha curiosidad. – el pelinegro sentado aun en la silla giratoria lo miraba, y el rubio volteaba a verlo de frente. A pesar de negarlo por días, Loki sentía una confianza al estar con Thor, era diferente.

Bueno yo… - iniciaba a hablar Thor, la verdad no era que quería preguntar, más bien que quería hacer algo, pero por ahora saber sobre la vida personal de Loki le parecía casi irreal. - ¿Me preguntaba por qué nunca te quedas a cenar? – de todas las preguntas tenía en mente, tuvo que sacar la más absurda. Aunque para empezar estaba bien. Thor vio a Loki sonreír levemente mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama de Thor que estaba alado de la silla y las piernas estiradas.

No es que no quiera. Solo no me gustaría romper el momento de tu familia y tú. Sabes, es un tiempo corto, pero debes apreciarlo al máximo.- las palabras de Loki se fueron haciendo más como un murmullo, comentaba mientras miraba de frente a la pared. Thor camino el pequeño tramo que los separaba y se sentó de igual forma que el pelinegro a su lado recargándose de su propia cama pero con su hombro derecho. Y de pronto silencio.

Loki, ¿En verdad tus padres están de acuerdo en que llegues caminando tan tarde a tu casa? Sé que no es un barrio peligroso, pero aun así no deberían confiarse. – Loki lo miro a los ojos directamente y sintió como esos iris verdes le traspasaron el alma. Y de pronto creyó que había hecho algo mal. Quería remediarlo pero vio la mirada de Loki apartarse, mirándose las manos y suspirar pesadamente, antes de que comenzara a hablar.

Mis padres murieron. Thor. Hace ya cuatro años de eso.

El rubio se quedó en una pieza. Muertos, ¿eso que quería decir? Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra o algún sonido. Loki prosiguió. Escondiendo su rostro de él.

Aunque no eran mis verdaderos padres. Los ame como tal. Ellos me educaron y me amaron como su hijo, desde mis seis años. No como el maldito que me tiro a la basura, cuando nací. – Loki no sabía el por qué le decía todo aquello a Thor. Pero se sentía en confianza y deseaba sacarlo de su cuerpo aunque fuera de alguna forma, a nadie le había contado aquel detalle, ni a Tony o Steve, sus mejores amigos desde que podía recordar.

Lo siento. – fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta cerrada. Era estúpido pero no sabía que más decir, era algo que iba más allá de su poder. Que decir en una situación así.- ¿Cómo...- y la pregunta no fue terminada, no quería saber, no debía preguntar más, pero quería entender a Loki, lo deseaba. Quería que el compartiera su dolor con alguien. Y quería que ese alguien fuera él.

En un accidente. Yo estaba con ellos. Bebí morir con ellos. Pero me salve. – las palabras dichas en un susurro sonaron duras y con dolor. Thor solo se mantuvo en silencio. Y se sintió como un idiota, pero también sintió pánico de las palabras de Loki.- Todo porque debía comprar algo antes de llegar a casa.- continúo el pelinegro.- Aun recuerdo el día. Mis padres pasaron por mí a la escuela, todo parecía estar bien. Hasta cuando me dijeron que querían hablar con migo seriamente. Todo estaba bien. Y recordé que debía comprar algunas cosas. Vi a mis padres a través del cristal esperándome, en la acera de enfrente. Se veían cansados pero feliz. Y me sonrieron cuando Salí y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, vi como un camión arrollaba su auto. Y vi a mis padres salir de entre los destrozos del carro. Se habían quitado el cinturón, mientras me esperaban. Por eso…- la voz de Loki se rompió, en un quejido doloroso. Thor estiro los brazos y rodeo a Loki.

Un abrazo era todo lo que le podía dar. El pelinegro se dejó hacer, paso un rato sin que ni uno de los dos rompiera ese contacto. Se sentía tan bien. Thor sintió moverse a Loki, creyó que rompería el contacto pero lo que hacía era acomodarse mejor y esconder su rostro en su gran pecho. Y eso le agrado. Sentirlo entre sus brazos le hacía feliz y recargo su rostro en la cabeza de Loki y pudo sentir su aroma. Ahora abrazados de esa forma el rubio sentía al otro como un pequeño niño asustado, y lo era cuando todo eso paso él debía tener unos doce años. Nuevas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza. ¿Quien vivía con él? ¿Acaso vivía solo? Pero en ese momento todas esas incógnitas no tenían importancia, ya que podía sentir al menor entre sus brazos y eso se sentía bien.

Paso mucho rato antes de que la voz de Frigga se escuchara, y los sobresaltara un poco.

Hijo, ya llegamos. ¿Dónde estás?

¡En mi habitación! – Grito el rubio. Pero a pesar de haber respondido no se había separado del abrazo.

Baja a cenar. Trajimos pizza. ¿Esta Loki aquí también? – se escuchaba más cerca, tal vez en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y los encontraría abrazados, pero no era como si le importara mucho, en ese instante.

Sí. Ya bajamos. – decía mientras el pelinegro se levantaba rompiendo el abrazo.

No tarden, se enfriara. – Frigga había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Thor y sonreía. – estudiar es bueno, pero deben alimentarse.

Sí. – el rubio miro a su madre y Loki volteo a verla.

Vamos Loki, esta vez no puedes negarte. No creo que comer una rebanada te arruine el apetito. Puedes llamar a casa si crees que es muy tarde. – decia Frigga mientras salía de nuevo.

Gracias señora Odison. Pero creo que ya mejor me voy, mañana continuaremos con el trabajo, Thor. – tomo sus cosas rápidamente. – hasta mañana señora.- hacia una leve reverencia, su rostro no mostraba ni atisbo del dolor de sus palabras.

Oh. Algún día te atrapare pequeño. No puedes despreciarme para siempre. – sonreía la señora mientras le daba paso para salir.

Adiós Loki. – fue lo único que dijo el rubio el cual aún estaba sentado en el piso. Mirando a la puerta de su habitación

Loki bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, aun que en verdad quisiera correr hasta llegar a su casa. Alejarse de ahí. Pero no podía ya que su fachada se no se lo permitía, además quería alejarse ya que aunque lo negara le había gustado estar abrazado a Thor.

Confundido salió de la casa, se había abierto a prácticamente a un extraño. Pero el rubio nunca se había comportado de una manera desagradable, siempre amable y atenta. Nunca se esperó que los fuertes brazos de Thor lo rodearan para abrazarlo, recordar su calor le hizo que la piel se le erizara, no lo admitiría pero estar entre esos fuertes brazos le habían dado algo, un algo especial que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Loki llego a su casa, se metió rápidamente, sin prender las luces de nuevo. No se percató de unas sombras que rondaban afuera de la residencia.

_Notas finales:_

_Hola hola~~ Espero les guste este capítulo y se den una idea más amplia, sé que la historia es algo simple (?) Pero para eso tengo unas más elaboradas como la de "El club de Loki" Pero aun no acabo de afinar detalles jejejeje También estoy pensando en otra donde se mezclen magia y ese tipo de cosas pero o la hago original para mandarla a concurso xD o la hago ThorKi porque amo la pareja xD_

_Y la verdad se me olvida cada que debo actualizar, así que les diré que ya puse alarmas así quedaron xD_

_Actualizaciones: _

_Futuro Incierto: Miércoles y Viernes_

_Sonámbulo: Jueves_


	5. CAPITULO 5: DESEOS OCULTOS

CAPITULO 5 DESEOS OCULTOS

Al día siguiente no dijeron nada. Se portaron como siempre. Terminaron el trabajo a las nueve y bajaron por un bocadillo. Estaban platicando en la cocina cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y mucho ruido de voces.

Thor. Querido ven.- se escuchó la risa de su madre acompañada de otras voces.

Thor llego con su madre y vio a una mujer con dos niños pequeños.

Thor, ven. Ayuda con las maletas de tu tía. - El rubio le quedo mirando extrañado. Sabía que su madre tenía varias hermanas pero a ella nunca la había visto.

Mucho gusto. – decía Thor mientras tomaba las maletas y miraba a la mujer seguido por los dos menores.

Deja las formalidades, Thor. Y ven a darme un abrazo.- la mujer de cabello negro y ojos cafés lo estrecho en sus brazos. Pero mira cómo has crecido. Solo te vi una vez y estabas dentro de la panza de esta mujer. Jajajajaja – reía.

Thor ella es tu tía Eir, se quedara con nosotros hasta el martes. Y estos son sus hijos. Conan y Crom. Saluden chicos. Él es su primo.- ambos pequeños saltaron a abrazar al rubio. Casi tirándolo ya que uno se abalanzo a sus piernas y otro brinco a su pecho.

O y quien es el Frigga. Acaso tuviste otro hijo y no me dijiste. Mira que guapo es. – decía Eir mirando a Loki salir de la cocina.

Oh, no. Erir. Cualquier madre desearía tener a un hijo como él. Pero yo no soy la madre de este joven. Es un amigo de Thor. Lo ayuda a estudiar para que no repita. – Frigga molestaba a su rubio hijo.

Así que tanto musculo y poco cerebro eh.- Eir bromeaba. Y Thor estaba algo desconcertado.

Hay hijo, lo siento. Lleva las maletas al cuarto de huéspedes.

Pero madre. Esa habitación está más llena de cajas que tu estudio.

Oh. Es verdad.

Bueno a nosotros no nos importara quedarnos en el sofá.

No. De ninguna manera. No permitiré eso.

Pueden quedarse en mi habitación. Yo dormiré en el sofá. – ofrecía Thor.

Pero hijo. Tú debes descansar, los exámenes empiezan el lunes. Limpiaremos la otra habitación.

Puedes quedarte en mi casa, mientras tanto, Thor.

Todos voltearon a ver a Loki.

Si es por descansar y estudiar. Puede venir a mi casa, ahí siempre está tranquilo y hay más de una habitación disponible. Puede quedarse desde mañana si gusta. Así estudiaremos a conciencia, aún hay cosas que no sabes y será bueno que repases sin distracciones.

Loki no sabía, ni quiso saber, por qué insistió en que el rubio fuera a su casa.

Oh. No Loki, que amable de tu parte. Pero me sentiría mal además que dirán tus padres. No puedes tomar esa decisión tu solo.

Si, joven, siento como si estoy echando a mi sobrino de su propia casa.

Es una buena idea, mamá.- afirmaba Thor. Mientras apartaba a los niños y tomaba las maletas.- podemos estudiar, además no es como si saldremos o aremos una fiesta.

Pero hijo.

Madre, si nos ponemos a querer mover las cosas de la habitación de alado de la mía. Nos dará el miércoles, de la otra semana.

Está bien. Pero me gustaría hablar con tus padres antes Loki.

No es necesario. Confié en mí. – Thor miraba a Loki para ver si podía ver algo en su mirada que delatara como se sentía al respecto, en la mención de sus padres. Pero se veía tan calmado y serio como siempre.

Está bien. – accedía Frigga. Y Thor se sintió feliz.

El viernes en la mañana en la escuela fue normal. Thor esperaba a Loki en la entrada. Pasarían a su casa por su pequeña maleta que había preparado, desde la noche anterior, para quedarse en casa de Loki. Estaba emocionado. No sabía por qué pero lo estaba. Aun que ya no saliera con sus amigos y estos lo acusaran de traidor nerd, Thor estaba feliz. Y se excusaba diciendo que sus padres aun prefería que estuviera encerrado estudiando que dejarlo salir. Aun no olvidaban el inicio de clases. Más que nada era su padre, el que no podía superarlo. Thor no les conto a sus amigos que pensaba quedarse en casa de Loki, durante el fin de semana. Aunque aún tenía una duda, ¿con quién vivía el pelinegro? No es como si le importara quedarse a solas con Loki, pero si vivía con alguien quien podría ser. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado ya que eran las cinco en punto y como siempre vio a Loki caminar hacia él. Y despedirse de sus dos amigos.

Caminaron juntos platicando, bueno Thor platicaba de sus amigos Fandral, Hogun, Sif y Volstagg.

…Y entonces. Volstagg se comió una manzana de plástico. No sabemos cómo paso cuantas fueron, pero se la trago completa. Fue muy gracioso. Para nosotros, claro, pero no para él. Ya que estuvo con dolor de estómago durante días y no pudo comer nada. – Loki lo escuchaba atentamente. – y tu como te diviertes eh, Loki. Parece que eres del tipo que va a los conciertos de metal y Rock.- bromeaba el rubio.

Solo de aspecto, no soy muy aficionado a ese tipo de música. Por lo demás me distraigo leyendo.

Vamos. Acaso no sales. O algo. Con tus amigos.

Prefiero leer. Mis amigos comprenden. Además yo me divierto de otras formas.

Así. ¿Cómo?

Embaucando ingenuos.

¿Eh?

Embaucando ingenuos, haciendo bromas. Recuerdas todas las bromas que había en la escuela en el quinto curso.

Como olvidarlas, fueron legendarias, una de ellas dejo a Sif de por vida teñirse el cabello de castaño. Sus rizos dorados fueron arruinados según ella. Pero de pronto terminaron. Dicen que atraparon al bromista y eso fue hace cuatro… - entonces Thor cayo en la cuenta. Y volteo a ver a Loki con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bueno, yo era la mente maestra. Pero debo dar crédito a Tony. El ayudo mucho. Y a Steve, que son su moral nos salvaba a todos de no ser descubiertos- el pelinegro se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sif?

Que acaso es tu novia. Espero no divulgues lo que te estoy contando. – le miro con el ceño fruncido a Thor. Pero sabía muy bien que este no diría nada.

No, no. A lo que me refiero es que decían que el bromista se vengaba más que nada de lo que le hacían. ¿Si es verdad? ¿Qué te hizo Sif? Y ¿Volstagg? Supongo que fuiste tú también.

Bueno Volstagg, de hecho no me hizo nada grave, solo se atravesó en mi camino de conocimiento. Quería saber si era posible que pudiera comerse todo lo que se le pusiera en la mesa. Y así fue. Tony me ayudó a crear las tres manzanas. Y Steve sin saber las dejo en la charola de tu amigo. Sif en cambio. – el nombre de su amiga sonó lleno de resentimiento.- ella arruino el libro de mi padre. Yo lo deje un momento alado de mi bandeja en la mesa. Era un libro algo viejo pero bueno, lo lleve para mostrárselo a Tony. Cuando me di cuenta tu amiga había tirado su bandeja encima de mí por estarse moviendo el maldito cabello, arruinando en el camino el libro.

Pobre Sif. Nunca supo que paso. – decía Thor. No es que le agradara la idea de saber que Loki había sido el causante. Pero sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran importantes para él, además ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para revelarlo.- y no lo sabrá. – agrego Thor al ver la mirada penetrante de esos ojos verdes dirigida a él.

Caminaron por veinte minutos más y llegaron a la casa de Thor el cual entro y en diez minutos volvió a salir. Caminaron durante un rato más. Hasta llegar a la casa de Loki. Esta era una casa como la suya, de dos pisos. Se veía bastante bien cuidada. El patio delantero se veía recién podado. Las plantas que colgaban en el pórtico se veían bien preservadas y en general la fachada de la casa se veía en perfectas condiciones. ¿Sería que Loki se encargaba de esa casa el solo? O ¿tenía ayuda? Más dudas le surgieron en ese momento.

Adelante.- escucho la voz de Loki e ingreso a la casa. Se veía bien cuidada, por dentro de igual manera. Miro a la sala y solo vio un pequeño televisor, un estéreo viejo y unos muebles sencillos. – sube. – mientras subía tras Loki pudo admirar su cuerpo. Sus piernas esbeltas, largas y su trasero. Se veía demasiado bien. Pero pronto salió de su transe al llegar a la parte de arriba. – el baño. – señalaba Loki hacia una puerta a la derecha. – la siguiente puerta es mi habitación. Es lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Ya que no tengo un cuarto extra.

Thor se le quedo viendo. ¿No se suponía que tenía varias habitaciones libres?. O eso era lo que recordaba que había dicho.

Y esta. – Thor señalaba la puerta de enfrente. Y se quería tirar de las escaleras a ver si dejaba de ser tan idiota. Pues que más iba a ser.

La habitación y estudio de mis padres. – Dijo Loki al momento de abrir la puerta. Se podía ver una amplia habitación, en un extremo se lograba ver muchos libros en un gran estante. Un pizarrón con lo que parecía ser notas de música. Un teclado y un violín. En el extremo izquierdo contrario se veía una solitaria cama, muy bien hecha. Tal parecía que alguien limpiaba seguido.

Vaya. ¿Era músico?- Thor miraba desde una distancia prudente todo. No quería perturbar el lugar de los padres de Loki.

Sí. Mi padre era maestro de música clásica y mi madre enfermera. De hecho hay un piano de cola en la sala. Cada navidad tocábamos música para mi madre. Mi padre el piano y yo el violín. – Loki hablaba con orgullo. Con genuina felicidad recordando. Pero a la vez se veía triste.

¿Algún día podrías tocar para mí? – cuestiono el rubio, esperando que el día que lo hiciera sus heridas comenzaran a sanar.

Ya veremos. – Loki salió de la habitación y Thor dio un paso afuera, ya que no había entrado completamente. Y se cerró de nuevo la puerta. Lo que no vio fue una pequeña sonrisa escapando de los labios del pelinegro ya que se encontraba de espaldas.

¿Y alguien más viviendo con tigo? – pregunto al fin el rubio, no quería quedarse con la duda.

No. He estado solo desde que paso el accidente. – fue la leve respuesta del pelinegro antes de seguir caminando.

Llegaron a la habitación de Loki. Thor se sentía nervioso y feliz ya que conocería su habitación. El lugar donde duerme, sería como entrar en su alma. Sería dar un paso más para conocerlo. El pelinegro entro seguido por Thor, quien revoloteo la vista por todas partes. Era una habitación bastante extensa. Pero si no fuera por su cama y un escritorio bastante amplio, pegado en la pared frente de la cama, pensaría que estaba vacía. Aun que se veía mucha luz. Tenía dos ventanas de frente y cortinas de un tenue verde. Que hacían juego con las sabanas de la cama.

Verde. Por qué no me sorprende. Al parecer es tu color favorito. – decía Thor mientras volteaba a ver a Loki con una sonrisa algo tonta en sus labios.

Que puedo decir. Combina con mis ojos. Y mi piel. O eso decía mi madre. A ella le gustaba el verde. Nunca sabré si eso fue lo que la llevo a adoptarme. – decía mientras se encogía de hombros y le restaba importancia al asunto.

Es que tus ojos atrapan a cualquiera.- su voz sonó suave y llena de afecto.

Loki miro a Thor con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido más de la forma en que lo dijo que lo que dijo.

Comamos. Preparare algo. Puedes poner tus cosas en donde gustes. Te veré abajo.- el pelinegro salió rápidamente de su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya que las palabras dichas por Thor lo inundaron de calidez y sobre todo de vergüenza.

Thor se quedó parado, mirando la puerta. Pensando por qué demonios no se tiraba de una buena vez por la ventana. ¿Qué fue eso? Ni el mismo entendía, había pensado tantas veces en esos ojos verdes. Que no pudo negar nada. Lo sabía porque el mismo había sido atrapado en ellos. Desde la primera vez que los miro fijamente.

_¿Entonces? ¿Listos? Este dibujo lo hice para explicar mejor como está la casa de Loki, para que entiendan lo que les contare art/Casa-Laufeyson-449033881 más adelante._

_Si ven más de mis dibujos es para otras partes de este fic o de otros de mis fics, no se preocupen yo se los mostrare cuando sea necesario. _

_Y estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic jajaja (ya tengo dos empezados) me quede hasta las 5 am escribiendo y pues llevo 13 hojas. Es ThorKi y cuando acabe espero les guste por ahora el título es "el pecado del amor" pero puede variar w no será muy largo es corto, como unos 3 capítulos de 10 hojas cada uno. _

_Ya va tomando forma el fic ¿no? Espero lo disfrutaran :D les dejo una canción de Arashi porque me gusta mucho xD _

_ watch/v6228390546HH8ZRw?h1=Arashi+Funky+Sub.+Espa%C3%B1ol+Album+Love _


	6. CAPITULO 6: PRIMERA NOCHE Y BUENOS DIAS

_Gracias a la linda Odett R. Por leer, darme su opinión y componer mis signos. _

_Espero que las demás también lo disfruten n.n_

_Para las que gusten www . facebook / actualizacionesFicsSheymi?ref=hl seguir mis actualizaciones y mis ideas locas :) (solo unan los espacios y coloquen el . com ) _

* * *

CAPITULO 6 PRIMERA NOCHE Y BUENOS DIAS

Después de comer se pusieron, a estudiar en la mesa de la cocina. Uno frente del otro. En el rato que Thor estuvo ahí se dio cuenta, de otra cosa.

Tu casa, no tiene muchas cosas.- comentaba el rubio en un momento de descanso.

Mis padres creían que no necesitaban comprar cosas materiales para ser felices. Me inculcaron, demasiado, el amor a la familia. Ellos no tenían familia, más que yo. Nos teníamos a nosotros. – Loki dejo salir un pesado suspiro. Y se relajó en la silla. Dejando los libros por un rato.

¿Cómo eran ellos? Me refiero a sus personalidades.

Y Loki comenzó a hablar con un poco de duda en su voz.

Mi madre era amable, cualidad indispensable para ser enfermera.- Loki miro a Thor y vio sus intensos ojos azules prestarle total atención. Así siguió, era tan natural decirle todo a él, que no se sentía tan difícil. Además se sentía feliz de compartir con alguien esos momentos, de felicidad– Era muy alegre, tenía mucha energía. Le encantaba reír y hacerle bromas a mi padre. Ya que a pesar de tener un carácter serio. Mi padre era demasiado ingenuo con, Gea, mi madre. Mi padre era diferente, quien no lo conociera pensaría que siempre estaba molesto. Mi madre le hacia las bromas y gritaba "Caíste de nuevo Modi". Y pese a todo mi padre siempre salía corriendo tras de ella. La casa siempre estaba llena de risas. Y no mías he de decir. Eran más las de mis padres jugando. Y yo era muy feliz viéndolos. – En algún punto de la historia Loki fijo su vista lejos de la de Thor, así intentar evitar que la emoción le ganara y llorar, tal vez por la felicidad de esos recuerdos o el dolor que sentía ya que no pasarían de nuevo. Se había prometido no hacerlo. No derramaría ni una sola más. Se lo había prometido a ellos.

Thor estaba atentamente escuchando, se dio cuenta cuando esos ojos verdes empezaron a mirar a otro lado. El deseaba verlos para poder entenderlo. Así que extendió la mano hasta tocar suavemente su barbilla y regresarle la vista hacia él. Aunque su rostro regreso de frente a Thor, Loki aún no fijaba sus ojos en los azules, si no al piso. Thor miro su rostro un momento y vio de cerca sus labios. Se acercó un poco más.

Mírame.- pidió algo suplicante.

Loki alzo sus ojos verdes a la mirada azulina y pudo ver que estaban demasiado cerca. No lo suficiente como para besarse, pero lo era para sentir su aliento. Y de pronto sintió como la mano que mantenía ligeramente agarrada su mandíbula se expandía para tocarle la mejilla con el pulgar. Su calor se sentía tan bien, que su acto reflejo fue apretar su rostro en ella, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

Thor estaba fascinado, viendo como el rostro del pelinegro se movía en su mano ligeramente, decidió tocarlo con su otra mano para sentir su cabello, quería comprobar por sí mismo si en verdad era tan suave como se veía. Así que lo hizo, enredo sus dedos entre el cabello largo y suelto, comprobó lo que pensaba. Loki en realidad era muy suave, no solo su cabello, si no su piel. Thor se acercó más pegando su frente con la de Loki y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto, Loki por su parte no se movió al sentir al otro en su frente. Thor sintió las manos del pelinegro rosar las suyas como diciendo sin palabras que no se separara sus manos. Y se quedaron de ese modo, sintiendo el aliento del otro.

Las cosas eran extrañas, cualquier joven se apartaría de ese tipo de contacto íntimo, pero ellos no parecían oponerse, tal parecía como si ese fuera un lenguaje que ambos compartían.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron, al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del bolsillo derecho de Thor, los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos y separaron sus frentes, al rubio se le hizo muy duro bajar las manos para responder el celular.

Hola mamá.- se escuchó decir al rubio una vez que hubiera descolgado.- Sí. Ya casi iremos a dormir. Sí. No. Sí, yo también te quiero.- Mientras Thor hablaba Loki aprovecho para levantarse y alejarse del rubio.

Ni uno de los dos dijo nada, era extraño hablar de ello y lo sabían. Pero no rechazaban su contacto que era aún más raro.

Loki se había alejado de las personas, porque sentía que solo era lastima lo que le daban, pero con Thor era diferente el rubio no mostraba, ese tipo de sentimientos en sus ojos mostraban otro tipo de ellos, uno que aún no identificaba bien o simplemente ignoraba.

Siguieron intentando repasar un rato más, pero después de que hubiera pasado aquello ni uno de los dos se concentraban en los libros. Decidieron ir a dormir.

Loki había puesto improvisadamente, una cama para Thor en el piso alado de su cama, cerca de la puerta. Cuando ambos se encontraban ya acostados después de asearse, se dispusieron a dormir. Aun que en verdad el único que no podía dormir bien era Thor, quien estaba aún dando vueltas a los hechos de hace un par de horas. Si hubiera acercado un poco más para sentir y rosar sus labios, probar su boca sentir su sabor. ¿loki se hubiera apartado o le hubiera, permitido seguir? Deseaba saber la respuesta, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que miro su celular por pura inercia, marcaba las dos treinta am, ya hacía dos horas que había ido a dormir y no lo había conseguido. Se preguntaba si Loki estaría dormido, cuando escucho que se movía en la cama.

Loki.- dijo el rubio como un susurro. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Aunque siguió escuchando lo único que pudo oír fue un sollozo. Después uno más audible. Era Loki, él estaba llorando. Pero ¿por qué?- Loki, ¿estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero de nuevo no respondieron, en cambio escuchaba más fuerte el lloriqueo.

Mamá… papá. No…. – escucho hablar al pelinegro en un murmullo, que se escuchó claramente por el silencio de la noche, después más sollozos. Thor se paró inmediatamente del piso y miro como Loki, iluminado por una tenue luz que se filtraba en la ventana, se movía en su cama llorando aun dormido. Como pudo ser tan estúpido, si esa casa siempre estaba vacía, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Se podía imaginar a un pequeño Loki de doce años, de ojos verdes, llorando solo en esa gran casa.

Miraba atentamente a Loki, quien se notaba angustiado, iba despertarlo pero no fue necesario ya que las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, los movimientos de Loki, se intensificaron haciendo que despertara exaltado, mirando a su alrededor hasta toparse con los azules, y Thor pudo ver esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de angustia y consternación. Demasiados sentimientos se podían ver arremolinados en esos hermosos y grandes ojos. Y Thor se metió rápidamente en la cama, mientras este al verlo cerro sus ojos e inicio a llorar verdaderamente, acercándose al rubio, escondiendo su rostro entre su pecho, mientras sus manos las escondía entre ambos cuerpos y Thor lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Loki se sentía mal, las pesadillas diarias lo volvían a despertar, los sentimientos arraigados en su corazón lo destrozaban minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, día tras día y no podía hacer nada para superarlo, más que llorar en las noches y gritar en la oscuridad de su habitación. Pero ahora entre los fuertes brazos, del rubio las cosas parecían mejor, sentía como si pudiera salir de ese hoyo negro en el que se había sumergido, hacia cuatro años, cuando sus padres lo dejaron y las personas que creía amigos de sus padres le dieron la espalda e intentaron, recluirlo de nuevo en el orfanato. Loki había peleado mucho demostrando su inteligencia y astucia. Demostrando que podía vivir solo y ocuparse de todo, que no necesitaba a nadie más. No había sido sencillo, pero logro librarse de nuevo de ser metido en ese lugar donde no hay más que feos recuerdos.

Thor se abrazó a Loki con energía, quería que todo el dolor que sentía se fuera con ese contacto. Deseaba que Loki dejara de sufrir, el no entendía los fuertes sentimientos del pelinegro pero podía darse una idea de qué tipo de sentimientos, tenía guardados. Así que solo se dedicó a abrazarlo, hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en una respiración suave diciéndole que se había quedado dormido, eso hizo que depositara en su negra cabellera un beso tierno antes de caer dormido aun con Loki entre sus brazos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente Loki abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando hacia enfrente se topó con la pared, intento moverse pero unos fuertes brazos en su cintura no lo dejaron, se sentía tan cálido que iba a dormir de nuevo. Pero se dio cuenta de que unos brazos lo rodeaban, unos fuertes brazos y unas grandes manos que apretaban su vientre. Sabía que era Thor pero no comprendía porque estaban, así con él y de pronto recordó algo en medio de la noche, angustia y desesperación, esos ojos azules que le brindaron paz. Ahora recordaba, vagamente, los hechos. Al parecer el rubio no se había despertado aun, así que intento liberarse de Thor quien estaba en su espalda. Pero cuando se movió el rubio lo atrajo más a su cuerpo haciendo que la pequeña distancia que los separaba, de estar sumamente pegados, se perdiera. Y pudo sentir el pecho desnudo en su espalda, ya que su camisa era demasiado delgada. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de otro problema, uno grande y duro que se froto entre sus nalgas. Loki se tensó un momento, sabía bien que ambos eran jóvenes ese tipo de cosas era normal, pero si no hacía algo pronto se iba a sentir aún más incómodo de lo que estaba.

Thor.- llamo Loki mientras movía el brazo del rubio ligeramente, necesitaba despertarlo para que atendiera su problema. Pero lo único que logro fue que el rubio lo pegara aún más a él, si eso era posible, mientras sentía como el más grande movía las caderas ligeramente, haciendo que su miembro rosara algo profundo en su trasero, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, no supo bien que había sido ya que el rubio en sueños le suspiraba en la nuca con su aliento. Y al mismo tiempo colocaba una de sus piernas entre las dos del pelinegro– Thor… despierta… - las cosas no iban bien apenas y podía hablar, ya que sentía que si se movía o hablaba sería peor. – Thor despierta.- dijo más fuerte, moviendo de nuevo la mano del rubio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thor se encontraba soñando plácidamente, miro a alguien a lo lejos de espalda no reconocía quien, pero le gustaba su silueta, era simplemente perfecta. Se acercó corriendo para abrazar a la persona desde atrás y depositar suaves besos en su nuca. De pronto cayeron en una cama sin romper su abrazo. Escucho su nombre, sonrió, apegando a la persona a su cuerpo, sentía rosarse y eso le agrado. Unos suaves toques en su mano y su nombre de nuevo, pero ahora diferente. -_…erta… Thor despierta.- _ escucho una voz familiar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y la luz de la habitación lo cegó momentáneamente, al levantar un poco la vista.

Thor, despierta, vamos.

Y se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba, donde estaba, que hacía y por los clavos de Cristo! que sentía.

Los brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño se deshicieron lentamente mientras la pierna de Thor dejaba su actual posición. Y se despegaba con su gran problema entre las piernas.

Buenos días.- fue lo que pudo decir cuando se hubo sentado en la cama del lado de la puerta. Dándole la espalda a Loki.

Buenos días.- decía Loki desde el otro extremo ya igual sentado. Con la mirada puesta en el piso algo incómodo.

Creo que ocupare el baño. Te veo abajo.

Sí.

Después del incidente de la mañana ni uno de los dos dijo nada. Las cosas fueron, normales en lo que cabe. Estudiar comer, platicar de la vida, llamada de la madre de Thor. Miradas furtivas. Y de nuevo ir a dormir.

* * *

_¿Entonces les gusto? Ya se está poniendo interesante su relación no creen :D_


	7. CAPITULO 7: SEGUNDA Y TERCERA NOCHE

CAPITULO 7 SEGUNDA Y TERCERA NOCHE.

Ya ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la alcoba. Loki en su cama y Thor en el piso.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el rubio al momento de acostarse en el piso en su cama improvisada.

-Buenas noches.- respondió Loki quien estaba en medio de su cama mirando el techo.

El silencio se hizo presente, en lo que se podía suponer es que ambos jóvenes se habían dormido, pero ni uno de los dos había siquiera cerrado los ojos. Veían el techo en la oscuridad gracias a unos destellos de luz de la acera de enfrente. Ya había pasado un buen rato en que ambos jóvenes se encontraban intentando dormir. Loki se encontraba recostado en su lado izquierdo dándole la espalda a la puerta mientras que Thor solo se mantenía verticalmente.

Thor no podía dormir por el hecho de pensar en lo sucedido temprano, que se sintió muy bien, aparte de que Loki podía ponerse a llorar de nuevo y quería estar despierto cuando sucediera.

-Thor – escucho de pronto su nombre en un susurro y se sorprendió un poco – ¿sigues despierto? – cuestiono Loki.

-Si – fue la escueta respuesta.

-Bueno…si tienes frio... O el piso es incómodo… tu... si quieres podrías…- Loki no se había movido de su lugar o siquiera había terminado la frase cuando sintió como su cama cedía ante un peso ajeno tras de él.

-Gracias.- dijo el rubio mientras que sin pedir permiso pasó su mano izquierda bajo la cintura de Loki y la derecha encima atrayéndolo hacia él, pegándose.

Loki se sorprendió un poco pero no lo suficiente para apartarlo, se sintió de nuevo cálido y seguro, así durmieron ambos plácidamente, hasta la mañana siguiente.

El domingo había llegado y con ello el último día que pasarían juntos. Loki preparo el desayuno ante la atenta mirada de Thor, que lo veía moverse con sutileza por toda la cocina, se veía muy bien con ese delantal, ajustado a su cintura. Se había sorprendido un poco al verlo utilizándolo, el primer día que llego pero después se dio cuenta que le quedaba muy bien. Otra cosa para agregar a la lista mental de Thor, pensaba. Después de desayunar se ducharon, primero Loki y después Thor. Ambos se bañaban por la noche pero esa mañana hacia calor así que decidieron tomarse una ducha antes de iniciar a estudiar. Esta vez se trasladaron a la sala donde improvisaron una mesa frente al televisor, el cual no se prendió.

Mientras más se acercaba la tarde menos quería seguir estudiando, ya había repasado mucho así que se merecía un descanso.

-Ahhh – bostezaba Thor mientras se desperezaba. Había pasado largo rato sentado en el suelo que deseaba poner su trasero en una superficie cómoda y el sofá detrás de él se veía prometedor.

Si estás cansado será mejor tomes una siesta en el sofá.- comentaba Loki ya que vio la mirada que le dio Thor al sofá.

No estoy cansado para dormir. Solo descansare un poco los ojos.- argumentaba mientras se levantaba para acostarse a lo largo del sofá, apena y entraba. Loki se paró y acomodo su ropa.

-Voy por agua.- comento Loki mientras pasaba por enfrente del sofá, Thor lo tomo del brazo antes de que se alejara por completo.

-Ven, debes descansar también. – ante la acción Loki regreso un paso y lo miro a los ojos.

Pues a menos que descanse en el piso, porque el sofá fue invadido por un gigante. – bromeaba Loki.

Que dices, hay suficiente espacio.- dicho esto Thor jalo a Loki para que pudiera agarrarlo de la cintura y atraerlo hacia él. El rubio se removió en el sofá pegando su espalda en el respaldo del mismo para así poderle dar un pequeño espacio al cuerpo de Loki para que se acomodara, pero era tan reducido que apenas y se podía mantener en esa posición, pero gracias a los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban hacia el cuerpo más grande no caía.- vez sí que entramos. – el rubio sonreía mientras sentía que Loki se meneaba por si solo para acomodarse mejor.

No es que fuera a negar que en verdad, le gustara estar de esa forma. Así que no dijo nada. Thor tomándolo fuertemente, de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo para que no callera mientras que Loki ponía sus manos a descansar en el pecho de Thor ya que dos cuerpos en un pequeño sofá no era la mejor forma de descansar, pero como Loki era más menudo y un poco más bajo se acomodó muy bien.

De un momento a otro Thor cerró sus ojos, se sentía tan calmado teniendo el cuerpo de Loki entre sus brazos aspirando su suave aroma, y su respiración que se quedó dormido casi al instante. Por su parte Loki se había acomodado tan bien entre los brazos del rubio que casi al instante se había quedado dormido.

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban profundamente dormidos que se sorprendieron al escuchar un sonido bastante fuerte proveniente del bolsillo derecho de Thor. Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron pero Thor no soltó a Loki, saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, con su mano derecha, que por suerte se encontraba en libre acceso, y contesto con tono cansado.

-Hola, sí. Estábamos tomando un descanso, de hecho, si, no te preocupes. ¿Dormir? Si aún es temprano. ¿Las 11? En verdad, si bueno iremos a dormir. Si, mañana voy a la casa. Después de los exámenes. Claro que me siento preparado. Hasta luego. Y yo a ti.

El rubio colgó el celular y miro el perfil del pelinegro que aún mantenía abrazado pegado a su pecho.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama. Ya es tarde.

El pelinegro decía sin haberse movido de su lugar.

-Sí. Vamos.

El rubio espero a que Loki se levantara, del sofá para hacerlo el también, haber permanecido tanto tiempo en esa posición no era lo mejor para ambos, ya que cuando se levantaron estaban algo entumidos.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir a dormir? Ya no repasamos las demás materias.

-Bueno, ya es tarde y a pesar de haber descansado no creo que debamos forzarnos.

-¿Debamos? Te recuerdo que aquí el único que se esfuerza eres tú.

-Oh, disculpe usted señor sabelotodo.

-Lo disculpo. Ey.- dijo el pelinegro al sentir un leve empujón por parte del rubio quien mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya vamos a descansar. Mañana solo serán dos exámenes, los demás se repartirán en la semana.

-Así es. Pero no eran los más pesados para ti.

-Si pero puedo con ellos, tuve una excelente ayuda.

-Está bien. Al parecer descansar te ayuda, recordaste los exámenes.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Quién ocupara el baño primero?

-Te ducharas ¿a esta hora? Aun lo tendrás que hacer temprano.

-Bueno no quiero oler mal.

-No hueles mal. Es agradable. – Loki se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y hacia donde iban sus palabras así que prefirió cambiar la charla. – pero si tú quieres, adelante no me culpes cuando te enfermes.

-Bueno si no te molesta. Podre esperar hasta mañana.

Después de la pequeña plática en la sala ambos recogieron las cosas, se asearon la boca y a la 12 am se dispusieron a dormir. Esta vez no necesitaron de alguna palabra para que Thor entrara en la cama con Loki, ya era algo que sentían que así debía ser. Así que ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada para evitarlo. Ambos jóvenes durmieron con la pijama completa ya que esa noche hacia más frio que las anteriores. Y así cayeron de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

Loki abrió los ojos y sintió unas grandes manos rodeándolo, lo que lo hizo sonreír, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad sintió la razón por la que había despertado muy clara, su cuerpo necesitaba agua. Así que se des hizo sutilmente del abrazo de Thor, para no despertarlo pero el rubio abrió los ojos somnolientos y pregunto en un murmullo.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía al medio abrir los ojos

-Necesito tomar agua. Descansa yo regreso enseguida.

-Te acompaño. – las palabras que el rubio le decían revelaban que en verdad seguía muy dormido.

-Ya regreso. Descansa.

-Está bien.

Y con esas últimas palabras dichas en un murmullo somnoliento, el joven volvió a dormirse profundamente. Así que Loki solo lo miro a la tenue luz de la noche y salió. Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido o prender la luz, era su casa y la conocía completamente ya que siempre despertaba en la madrugada por sus pesadillas y la recorría en penumbras.

El joven no tomo importancia de nada a su alrededor, hasta que llego a la puerta que daba a la cocina y se quedó parado mirando la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Se encontraba abierta, así que dio dos pasos más algo desconcertado, para cerrarla, ingresando en la habitación, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que él nunca la abría.  
Así que se paró en seco quedando en medio de la habitación sintiendo de pronto pánico. De pronto vio una silueta moverse en la parte de afuera de la casa, y dio un paso atrás sin despegar la vista de la puerta. Pero sus pasos fueron detenidos al sentir un cuerpo más grande pegado a su espalda y no pudo más que quedarse quieto y tenso.

Todo paso tan rápido, antes de que él pudiera girar para ver quién era, una mano se posó en su boca tapándola con mucha fuerza y sintió un fuerte tirón en su espalda, uno, dos, tres golpes en su espalda baja derecha, junto con algo que se hundía en su cuerpo. La mano que le cubría la boca con fuerza ahogo su grito de dolor. Sintió algo caliente salir de su cuerpo y el dolor lo hizo dejar caerse, los brazos que lo sostenían lo soltaron y cayó en el suelo como un trapo. Lo último que vio fue unos zapatos pasar deprisa dejándolo solo.

El último pensamiento de Loki fue dedicado a un rubio, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_Hay y se esperan a la otra semana :33 espero que les haya gustado ~~ admitiré que yo llore la primera vez que lo imagine jajajaja bueno eran como las cuatro o cinco de la mañana jajajaja cuando paso esa imagen por mi cabeza, aun no tenía planeado nada de lo demás. _

_(Imagen para que puedan imaginar mejor la situación sin la cobija esta imagen la encontré de pura casualidad *0* hace meses que escribí el capi y la encontré. Como fanfiction no me deja mostrarla pueden entrar a la pag de Facebook para verla, la pagina esta en mi perfil) _


	8. CAPITULO 8: DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO

_Lamento no haber actualizado, pero me faltaba checarlo antes. Creo que quedo bien ya. Me habían ayudado a revisarlo pero lo volví a leer y le aumente detalles. Espero haya quedado bien, para que se entienda la historia _

_Creo que el nombre es muy rudo? jajaja bueno talvez es algo pesado lo lamento no se me ocurrio uno menos fuerte jejejeje_

_ Ya saben la pag de face en mi perfil ;) _

* * *

CAPITULO 8 DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO

Thor se removió en la cama, se despertó al no sentir a Loki. Esporádicamente recordó la media charla que el joven iría a tomar agua, pero ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso?

¿Loki? – cuestiono el rubio a la oscuridad de la habitación, sin recibir respuesta.

No sabía bien que tiempo hacía de eso, pero sentía que había pasado mucho. Tal vez fuera el sueño, pero fuera poco o mucho a él también le dio sed, así que iría a buscar a Loki. Rápidamente se puso en pie bostezando y saliendo de la habitación. No sin antes tomar su celular, era un hábito que su madre le había dejado.

Loki.- volvió a decir mientras bajaba las escaleras reprimiendo un bostezo entre su mano. Pero no recibió respuesta, bajando por las escaleras miro a la cocina, y no vio luz prendida, pero no le dio importancia. Cuando se acercó al portal que daba entrada a la cocina volvió a cuestionar.- ¿Loki? Estas afuera.- diciendo eso ya que se percató de la puerta abierta y en ese momento prendió la luz. Revelando así a al joven pelinegro tirado en el suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre. – LOKI – grito.

Thor palideció ante la escena y se abalanzo hacia el joven, se percató rápidamente de que la sangre brotaba en su espalda y jalo un trapo cercano e hizo presión en la herida para que dejara de sangrar. Sus manos temblaban mientras presionaba Loki no respondía a sus llamados. Rápidamente recordó su celular y llamo.

_Buenas noches emergencias en que puedo ayudarlo. – _sonaba una voz del otro lado de la línea

Necesito una ambulancia, está sangrando mucho, no se mueve esta pálido y casi frio.- su voz sonaba desesperada

_Bien señor necesito que se calme y me de la dirección. En seguida mandaremos a alguien. _

Thor dio la dirección de la casa. Cuando colgó tomo a Loki entre sus brazos presionando para que su sangre dejara de brotar. Le dedicaba palabras de consuelo. _ Vas a estar bien, no te pasara nada, todo saldrá bien._ Pero esas palabras más que para el inconsciente Loki, eran para él debía mantenerse fuerte hasta que llegara la ayuda, no quería terminar llorando y perder la razón, Loki lo necesitaba y él lo ayudaría.

Pasaron unos minutos que para Thor fueron eternos, pero escucho las sirenas cerca. Y se alivió después todo paso más lento, vio como varias personas ingresaban en la casa y le quitaban el cuerpo inerte de Loki. Para comenzar a ayudarlo. Unos brazos lo empujaban para que no intentara volver a tomar al paciente. Vio como rápidamente muchas manos ayudaban a Loki y eso lo alivio un poco.

~0~0~ 0~0~0~

Frigga despertó súbitamente con un susto, algo agitada.

Cariño, despierta.- le dijo al hombre que dormía a su lado.

Hmmm.- fue la única respuesta que surgió de su boca.

Despierta, tengo un mal presentimiento.

No es nada. Vuelve a dormir.

Debemos hablarle a Thor, cariño.

Déjalo dormir. – el hombre decía dándole la espalda para intentar dormir de nueva cuenta.

Frigga no dijo nada más ya que escucho las sirenas al otro lado de la ventana. Se levantó rápidamente y miro a la ambulancia perderse más allá de su casa. Algo le dijo que debía salir a ver a su hijo. Así que tomo su bata, mientras se ponía unos zapatos y las llaves del auto.

~0~0~ 0~0~0~

Steve se levantó por el ruido y las luces que llegaban tenuemente por su ventana, se asomó y pudo ver a lo lejos como estaban arremolinadas unas patrullas y una ambulancia frente a la casa de su amigo, antes de que esta partiera. Steve no espero más, salió de su habitación tomando su celular y las llaves del auto de su abuela, que despertó por el ruido, gritando que se tenía que ir a ver a su amigo, salió de la casa.

~0~0~ 0~0~0~

Frigga llego rápidamente hasta donde estaba el problema, varios vecinos se habían arremolinado pasa saber más del incidente. Ella miro por todas partes hasta ver a su hijo parado junto a un oficial. Thor estaba cubierto de sangre y Frigga sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Así que corrió y evito a los oficiales que la intentaron detener.

Thor.- dijo la mujer abrazando al rubio. Y los oficiales la dejaron.

Este la abrazo al momento de sentir los brazos de su madre. Y comenzó a llorar. Se había mantenido firme hasta ese momento, pero ya no aguantaba más, en los brazos de su madre se sintió de nuevo como un niño pequeño que necesita consuelo.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Dios santo Thor respóndeme.- la mujer estaba desesperada. Y Thor no mostraba la más mínima intención de responder.

Su hijo se encuentra bien señora. – respondía el oficial.- pero no puedo decir lo mismo del otro joven.- el rostro del oficial no mostraba mucho.

¿Qué paso? – cuestiono la mujer

Tal parece que ingresaron a extraer las pertenencias de la casa. Probablemente el otro joven los sorprendió y se llevó la peor parte.

Madre debemos ir a verlo. Necesito saber cómo esta.- el rubio se separó de su madre y limpio sus lágrimas pero la voz trémula de Thor, decía más de lo que quería ocultar.

Si hijo. Iremos.

Una pregunta más joven.

Si, oficial.

¿Dónde están los padres del joven? ¿En la casa solo se encontraba usted y él?

Sí. Él vive solo desde hace ya cuatro años, sus padres murieron.

Vaya, seguramente los que ingresaron a robar sabían eso. Bueno si necesitamos cualquier cosa nosotros lo buscaremos. Cualquier detalle de la investigación será reportado, a ustedes dado que no hay más personas de confianza.

El oficial se retiró dejando a Thor y Frigga solos. La mirada de Thor le decía que quería ir a ver a Loki, así que no pregunto nada y se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital.

Cuando llegaron preguntaron en la recepción y fueron dirigidos a una sala. Thor pudo ver a Steve y Tony sentados en las afueras de una puerta, se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

Oh, grandote. – decía Tony al momento de verlo, pero su timbre de voz no sonaba como siempre.

¿Dónde está? – cuestiono el rubio sin tomarle importancia.

Lo metieron a cirugía. Aún no sabemos nada en realidad. – comentaba Steve sin levantar la mirada del piso.

Deberías cambiarte. Ese tipo de manchas no se quita.- comentaba Tony, aunque pareciera que lo dijera de broma, en realidad no quería ver la gran mancha de sangre que su amigo le había dejado al otro, ya que ellos sabían que Loki tendría compañía ese fin de semana. Cuando sintió que el silencio se hizo incomodo volvió a hablar.

Gracias.- Steve hablo antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo más.

¿De qué?- cuestiono el rubio. Y Frigga sintió que debía dejarlos solos, así que decidió ir por café.

Por estar con él. Ahora tiene una oportunidad, de haber estado solo… - no pudo terminar, todos sabían que si Loki hubiera estado solo en ese momento, lo encontrarían al otro día y ya sería demasiado tarde. Thor alejo esos pensamientos de él. Y bajo el rostro, no quería demostrar dolor, ya que sabían bien que si eso ocurría era como decir que Loki no tenía oportunidad.

Toma, cámbiate. – Tony ofrecía una camisa nueva a Thor, este solo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró al baño, para limpiar la sangre que ya estaba seca en su playera y su piel. No demoro mucho ya que quería saber qué había sucedido, regresando así a la sala de espera.

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, además de que no deseaban ver el reloj. Solo verlo les provocaba nervios y temor. ¿Qué pasaba que se demoraban tanto? Los tres jóvenes no decían nada. Y Frigga alado de su hijo solo se mantenía callada, mirándolos demasiado serios.

Después de un tiempo más vieron salir a un hombre vestido de azul. Así que los tres jóvenes se abalanzaron hacia la persona. El cual parecía bastante sorprendido de verlos.

Supongo que son amigos de Loki. – dijo el hombre.

Si.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

¿Como esta? – pregunto la dulce voz de Frigga, aunque se había mantenido callada su voz se notaba afligida.

Perdió mucha sangre, pero gracias a la compresión que le hicieron logro llegar a tiempo. Tiene tres heridas de arma blanca, en la espalda baja derecha, lo tuvimos que operar ya que una parte del arma se incrustó en el. Afortunadamente no perforaron ningún órgano vital pero si lo dañaron lo suficiente para traernos complicaciones. Hemos retirado el fragmento, así que esperamos que su condición mejore. Pero dada la delicada condición que mantiene, no creemos que despierte por ahora.

¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto Tony, sabía bien la respuesta pero quería intentarlo.

Por ahora no es recomendable. Tal vez en unas horas cuando se encuentre instalado en su habitación, pero solo podrá pasar uno. Si despierta no queremos que se agite.

Los tres jóvenes suspiraron algo aliviados. Las cosas parecían mejorar para su amigo y eso estaba bien.

Thor deberíamos ir a la casa y regresar en un rato. – decía la mujer preocupada.

Me quiero quedar.

Vamos grandote. Ya oíste, no podemos verlo hasta más tarde. Así que será mejor relajarnos un poco y regresar en unas horas. Lo peor ya paso, ahora debemos esperar a que despierte. Y si nos ve mugrosos, lo más seguro es que nos quiera correr.

Tony tiene razón. – corroboraba Steve, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Está bien. – aceptaba Thor, sin muchas ganas de irse, pero que podía hacer si los amigos del pelinegro le decían aquello.

Los tres jóvenes salieron. Una vez solos, en el auto Frigga quería respuestas y las consiguió. Thor le conto todo acerca de Loki, de sus padres del por qué vivía solo. Todo lo que Loki le había confiado se lo conto a su madre, ya que sabía bien que ella sabría aconsejarlo y no diría nada.

_Un Loki de tres años se encontraba llorando, arrinconado en una esquina, mientras sentía como le arrojaban basura. _

_Salió del bote de basura. Así que debe de regresar a él.- escuchaba decir mientras muchas risas lo acompañaban._

_Escucho unos pasos de alguien más y muchos otros corriendo. _

_Estas bien – preguntaba la voz de alguien._

_Las lágrimas no dejaban ver quien era. Pero se sentía más seguro. _

_La imagen cambio y un niño de cuatro años se encontraba durmiendo en el piso, al parecer su cama había sido ocupada por otros niños más grandes. _

_La imagen cambio y ahora se encontraba en el lugar del comedor mientras otros más lo empujaban y tiraban su comida al piso. _

_Pero todas esas imágenes se desvanecieron cuando vio a una mujer con rasgos finos sonriéndole con ternura. _

_Mira que bellos ojos, cariño. – escucho decir a la mujer_

_Es un niño muy lindo, como tú. _

_Pero estos bellos ojos no deberían llorar. – decía la mujer mientras le regalaba una linda y cálida sonrisa._

_La imagen se perdía en sombras y volvía con esas dos personas ahora en una casa. Una grande y hermosa casa. _

_La imagen cambio y se veía a un Loki de unos ocho años, en medio de la sala cantando para su madre quien aplaudía, mientras su padre tocaba el piano. _

_Otro recuerdo de un cumpleaños donde recibía un violín. Y la emoción que sintió. _

_Más recuerdos felices._

_De pronto vio a sus padres esperándolo afuera de la tienda al otro lado de la acera. Y vio la sonrisa de su madre y su padre…de pronto sangre. _

_Corrió a socorrer a su padre quien estaba más cerca y lo único que escucho de sus labios fue un. _

_Te quiero hijo…- mientras extendía un sobre blanco ahora manchado de sangre. _

_Después la imagen cambio a un funeral donde se encontraba el con Tony y Steve. Pero se sentía solo._

_Se encontraba cayendo en un vórtice de oscuridad, paso mucho tiempo ahí. Llorando y sin compañía. Escuchaba voces amigable, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sacarlo. _

_Se sintió de nuevo como un niño de 3 años solo, sin amor y triste. Detrás de una puerta en un cuarto oscuro se encontraba llorando. De pronto la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules._

_Todo va a estar bien. Pero tienes que despertar._

_Escucho una voz diferente, que lo animo. La persona lo abrazo, levantándolo del suelo y caminando a la salida._

* * *

_Necesito su ayuda, como podrán leer se menciona una carta para Loki, así que me gustaría que ustedes me respondieran esta pregunta "Si tuvieras un hijo gay y se enteraran de ello. ¿Qué le dirías para que no se sintiera diferente del amor de padres que le das?" (Siento que estoy revelando demasiado, pero es parte de la trama) _


	9. CAPITULO 9: DESPERTAR DEL SUEÑO

Lo lamento, no he actualizado en los días acordados, ya que aparte que se me fue la luz, al fin entre al ámbito laboral, y me tendrá ocupada. Hoy les vine a traer el capítulo para avisarles que tardare ahora un poco más, así que borren los días que había dicho que actualizaba, eso era porque no tenía empleo jajajaja. Espero que no desesperen, cuando tenga tiempo vendré a dejarles los demás.

Por ahora solo les diré que actualizare cada que mi tiempo me lo permita. Muchas gracias por leerme.

Y que cualquier cosa yo publico (Como pueda en mi página de Facebook) Sheymi Fanfic's

actualizacionesFicsSheymi?ref=hl

* * *

CAPITULO 9 DESPERTAR DEL SUEÑO

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente del robo a la casa de Loki y ya estaban en vacaciones. En ese tiempo los policías contactaron a Frigga, para hablar sobre los asuntos concernientes con respecto a lo que sucedió, ya que Thor por ser menor de edad no podían confiarle ese tipo de cosas.

Al parecer esos ladrones ya se habían metido a varias casas de la zona, normalmente eran casas que pasaban mucho tiempo solas. Suponían que tenían en la mira, esa casa en particular desde hacía un tiempo, las cosas robadas en realidad no fueron muchas ya que la casa no contaba más que con una Televisión pequeña, un estéreo viejo, aunque fueron las únicas cosas que Thor pudo decir que faltaban ya que él no sabía que más tenía en casa Loki, pero por lo que recordaba no eran muchas.

También hablaron al respecto de que el joven una vez saliera del hospital debería de ingresar a un programa social, donde le darían una casa temporal, dado a que no tenía familiares. No era prudente dejar a un menor en una casa sola, de nuevo, llovieron personas de servicios que decían que había sido una irresponsabilidad dejar viviendo solo a Loki a tan temprana edad, pero los abogados se lavaron las manos mostrando los exámenes y demás cosas que demostraban que el pelinegro era apto para vivir solo.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo peor, la casa de Loki seria puesta en venta y todo lo que sus padres le habían dejado seria tomado bajo custodia por las personas que lo cuidaran, fue en ese momento que Tony comenzó a mover influencias, si bien no hablaba con su padre para pedir apoyo, en esta ocasión hizo una excepción, debía ayudar a su amigo.

Así lograron que las pertenencias de su amigo no fueran tocadas, se llegó al acuerdo de que uno de ellos tendría bajo vigilancia a Loki en su casa.

Tony ofreció su casa, pero Steve le recordó lo que Loki le dijo una vez sobre las peleas que este mantenía con su padre, casi a diario, así que este no estaría feliz de saber que debía vivir ahora con él. Steve propuso su casa era la mejor opción, ya que estaba más cerca de la casa de Loki y la podían mantener vigilada, fue entonces que el señor de servicios se metió, diciendo que una persona mayor no podía con dos jóvenes sería demasiado.

Frigga que estuvo escuchando todo calmadamente, tomo la decisión de que el joven se quedara en su casa, tenían una habitación que podían acondicionar para Loki y además tenían un ambiente familiar propicio para el desarrollo del joven. Frigga le dio muchas razones positivas por la cual debía estar con ellos, después de todo ella trabajaba con niños. Así bien se decidió que Loki viviría con los Odison. También ayudo bastante, la cara de preocupación que Thor mostro en todo el proceso.

En los días siguientes todos iban a visitar a Loki después de ir a la escuela, el doctor había dicho que la recuperación iba por muy buen camino pero aun no despertaba por el shock, que en cualquier momento lo haría, después de siete días retiraron los puntos de la operación. Los finales llegaron y Thor no quería decepcionar al pelinegro después de que este se esforzara por enseñarle.

Thor les conto sobre sus clases y lo sucedido a Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y Sif, después de que se enteraran del accidente. En las tardes Tony, Steve, Thor y los amigos de este, se pusieron a despejar la habitación que sería para Loki. Ya que ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar, se arrepintieron después ya que esa habitación era un basurero monumental.

Después de cinco días limpiando la habitación se veía completamente despejada, se dieron cuenta que hasta tenia baño propio, cosa que le causó mucha gracia a todos excepto a Thor, su habitación no tenía.

Comenzaron a trasladar las cosas de la habitación de Loki, a la casa Odison. Todos ayudando a que se viera lo más acogedora posible, pero aun así dejaron muchas cosas sin acomodar. Ya habría tiempo cuando Loki despertara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Loki abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado, miro alrededor y no supo dónde estaba. Todo estaba oscuro, tal vez sería de noche. De pronto recordó lo sucedido y lo más rápidamente que pudo se tocó el costado derecho, sintió un leve dolor. Ahí fue más consiente de donde se encontraba. Miro alrededor y pudo ver una silla a su lado junto con un mueble de frente. Loki se sintió solo, de pronto lo invadieron preguntas.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Thor estará bien? ¿Quién me hizo daño a mí, le hizo daño a él? ¿Quién me trajo? ¿Si yo estoy aquí entonces él está bien?

Muchas cuestiones que hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas, Loki busco alado de su cama el pequeño mando para llamar a alguien, pero no lo encontró, así que se cansó y decidió dormir de nuevo, ya alguien entrarían y podría pedir agua.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tony y Steve llegaron a la habitación del hospital, había acabado la escuela el día anterior y habían terminado de acomodar las cosas así que tenían tiempo para ir a verlo.

- Ya es de día bella durmiente. – decía Tony al entrar a la habitación del dormido Loki, una manía que había tenido desde el tercer día cuando le dijeron que ya estaba fuera de peligro.

- Ya Tony, cállate. – reprendía Steve.

Tal vez espere el beso del príncipe. – Tony miro con ojos brillantes a Steve, mientras se encaminaba a la cama del pelinegro.- Como no está el grandote, me toca a mí intentarlo. –se acercó al rostro de Loki, ante la cara molesta de Steve.

Aleja..te..

Tony se detuvo en el acto y Steve abrió grandemente los ojos. Loki había hablado, con una voz dura y rasposa.

Nadie… me beso.- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a Tony fijamente. – ¿ver…dad?

Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.- Tony dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Loki.

- Ya…no llores… - la voz de Loki sonaba muy cansada, áspera y mengua.

- Luego tendrás oportunidad de besarlo... – finalizaba Steve mientras se acercaba del otro lado de la cama, para abrazarlo, con suavidad.

El pelinegro se dejó, de todas formas no tenía muchas fuerzas para apartarlos, y en verdad no quería.

- Agua…- dijo Loki después de un momento. En verdad deseaba acabarse un garrafón de agua.

Tony se ofreció para ir por ella y por una enfermera, se giró rápidamente, para que no le vieran la cara donde sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Steve miro a Loki sin decir nada, lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y llenos de cariño. A este le hubiera gustado decir algo pero en verdad no podía hablar ya, le dolía la garganta por tan seca que la tenía.

Después de un momento Tony regreso con una enfermera, que traía una jarra de agua y un vaso. La enfermera le dio el agua antes de sacarlos para que pudiera revisarlo, debía hacerle un chequeo a fondo, ya los volvería a dejar pasar en un momento y ellos podrían hablar con él.

Ambos jóvenes salieron rumbo al estacionamiento, para poder hacer una llamada, seguramente alguien querría saber que Loki ya había despertado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thor estaba en una cafetería charlando con sus amigos, los cuales lo habían convencido de salir y distraerse un rato. Después de los exámenes, lo sucedido con Loki y limpiar el cuarto, el no había tenido tiempo de relajarse. Así que Fandral le dijo que los estaba descuidando. Hogun comento "_Él está estable y aun que estés todo el día parado a su lado, no despertara hasta que tenga que hacerlo" _gracias a ese poder de convencimiento el rubio acepto quedarse y convivir con sus amigos. Tan relajado estaba que su mente por un momento, se despejo y solo hablaban de cosas triviales.

Se escuchó el celular del rubio, lo tomo sin siquiera ver quien llamaba, ya que estaba bastante entretenido escuchando la plática de sus amigos.

- ¿Bueno?- Thor hablo.

- Thor, ven rápido… - se escuchó una voz bastante nerviosa del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Tony? ¿Qué… - no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que fue interrumpido y comenzó a tener pánico.

- Es Loki…

Y la llamada se cortó, el rubio tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo, sin explicaciones a nadie de los presentes, que se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero se daban una idea de lo que pudo ser esa llamada.

-0-0-0-0-

Tony colgó el celular y se lo guardo en la bolsa del pantalón, con una amplia sonrisa. Mientras Steve lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que fue eso? – Steve estaba mirando la sonrisa en el rostro de Tony, hacia bastante tiempo que no la veía.

- ¿La emoción del momento? – se encogió de hombros.

Tony, tu tono sonó demasiado aprensivo. Thor podría malinterpretarlo. – Steve relajaba su rostro, aunque no le gustara como fue la llamada le gustaba ver la sonrisa en el rostro del otro.

Bueno, así llegara pronto.- comentaba mientras se acercaba más a Steve.

Solo porque estas contento, y recuperaste tu humor, no me enojo más contigo.- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Acaso tú no lo estás? – lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Claro que lo estoy… -mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba mas.- Demasiado…- Steve deshizo la distancia entre ambos, para tomar sus labios en un beso tierno lleno de afecto. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde su última muestra de afecto. Y aun que casi no mostraban su afecto en público, en ese momento no había nadie cerca y estaban lo suficientemente contentos como para contenerse.

- Debemos regresar.- dijo tony al separar sus labios.- seguro la enfermera ya a acabado, Steve asintió.

Caminaron unos pasos al interior y en ese momento escucharon una respiración agitada, y voltearon.

- ¡Wou! Que rápido.- Tony se sorprendió un poco.

- Estaba cerca, ¿Que paso?- pregunto preocupado Thor, quien había bajado corriendo de su auto.

- Síguenos.- el rostro de Steve lucia muy serio al decirlo.

Thor no pudo preguntar más, no supo si fue por sus rostros serios, sus voces cortantes o por el beso que vio entre ellos cuando llegaba. Pero los siguió en silencio hasta el pasillo de la habitación de Loki, observaron cuando una enfermera y un doctor salían de la habitación. Antes de entrar Tony se acercó a preguntarle algo a la enfermera, regreso con ellos e ingresaron a la habitación.

Vieron a Loki acostado, con la respiración tranquila, Steve camino hasta estar de lado derecho y Tony de lado izquierdo. Thor se quedó frente a él sin entender nada.

Tony se acercó al rostro de Loki bajo la mirada sorprendida de Thor, pareciendo que lo iba a besar. Pero fue detenido por la mano del pelinegro.

- ¿Que no pudo descansar sin que lo intentes? – resonó su voz cansada mientras abría los ojos y sonreía.

- Loki…- escucho el hilo de voz de Thor sorprendido.

- Hola… - respondió al momento que empujaba levemente el rostro de Tony, ya que aún no tenía fuerzas, este se alejó. Los dos amigos lo ayudaron a sentarse.

- ¿Pero cuando? – fue la pregunta del rubio mirando a los otros dos, estaba muy feliz, que no podía hablar más.

- Nosotros llegamos y despertó.- respondió Steve feliz.

- Hey aquí estoy…

- Loki, que felicidad… - Thor quería tirarse y abrazarlo, así que no se contuvo y alejando a Tony lo hizo.

- Hmm.- escucho quejarse a Loki y se separó de él.

- Lo lamento.- dijo Thor alado de su cama.

- Si, nosotros también estamos felices y no lo andamos apretando.- le regaño Tony empujándolo del lado de Loki.

- Ya, no fue para tanto.- el ojiverde intervenía.- solo me revisaron donde tenía los puntos y quedo sensible.

- Tengo hambre, pero quiero lavarme los dientes primero. – pedía Loki.

- No es necesario, aun así te puedo besar.- bromeaba Tony y ponía sus labios en pico.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, que lo hayas hecho. Por eso quiero lavarme la boca – sonreía Loki, al parecer su humor estaba intacto y eso los llenaba de dicha.

No bien habían terminado de reír, cuando llego la enfermera y les pidió que se retiraran de nuevo.

Los jóvenes se despidieron felices, prometiendo regresar pronto. No dejarían que lo visitaran hasta el otro día porque le harían estudios para saber en qué condiciones se encontraba su cuerpo. Tony y Steve se comprometieron en regresar a dejar las cosas de aseo personal. Mientras que Thor se retiró a su casa para preparar la habitación de Loki y avisar a sus padres.

* * *

Jajajaja el pobre loki quería agua desde hacía bastante tiempo ¿no creen?

Me disculpo si el capítulo quedo menos emocionante o diferente a como acostumbro pero al final no me sentía tan bien como para escribir. Lo lamento.

Espero me tengan paciencia de ahora en adelante. Pero no lo dejare, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
